Love or lust
by Devilgirl83
Summary: Some one-shorts about my favorite characters and some OC's. There are no connection between the chapters and I will make this complete from the beginning, so if you want to see if I've uploaded new chapters, you should properly follow the story. And I'm not sure if I will upload this frequently or how many chapters it will contain.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some drabbles about my favorite characters and some OC's.**

**So please enjoy. The first chapter is mainly about about Marco.**

* * *

**Marco: Say what? Oi why do you have to drag me into your stories -yoi?**

**Me: Because you're one of my favorite.**

**Marco: So?**

**Me: So I want to write about you. Now just enjoy it.**

**Marco: _-sigh-_ As long you're not going to mess it up -yoi.**

**Me: You might love it.**

**Thatch: Devilgirl83, yes she can be a devil, _-blinks to her with a smile-_ does not own One Piece or the characters from there. Only her own beautiful ...ouch.**

**Ace: _-hits Thatch for flirting-_ Devilgirl83 only owes her OC's.**

**Me: Thanks Ace. But don't hit your brother for flirting. As long as he's not that womanizer of a cook on your little brother's ship.**

**(Ace laugh, before suddenly falls asleep on deck. Writer tries to keep Thatch from playing a prank on poor sleeping Ace, but fails, as Marco drags her away so she can get over with her story. Pirates can be so mean. Still love them though).**

* * *

Moby Dick was docked at the harbor on one of the Island, protected by Whitebeard. They were going to restock and relax. Today the watch was on the first division and Marco sat on the railing looking after his brothers leaving the ship in high spirit. He didn't mind have the watch. His division were used to be on watch the first day on an Island. Then he could at least do some paperwork without having Ace or Thatch annoying him.

"Don't wait up for me all night, Birdie," teased Thatch.

Marco's eyes narrowed a bit. "Don't flatter yourself Thatch -yoi," he said.

"Aw come on brother. Don't be mad. You can drink with us tomorrow when Jozu is on watch," said Ace jumping onto the railing next to Marco.

"Just leave already -yoi," said Marco.

Thatch and Ace left while laughing, talking about the hot chicks on this Island and how they were going to pick them up. Marco rolled his eyes. It was the same as always. Finding some random chicks and have some fun with them. And they would always end up paying the women in the end. Those two couldn't even pick up women if their lives depended on it.

"Keep your eyes open," said Whitebeard behind Marco.

"As always Oyaji. Have fun -yoi," smiled Marco.

"If anything happens, come right to me," said Whitebeard.

Marco nodded. It was the same routine, but nothing ever happened. Nobody would be dump enough to try anything against them and especially not on an Island protected but them. Therefor he wasn't worried, but you could never let your guard down. Not even for a second. As Whitebeard left the ship, Marco gave one of his men order to stay on watch on deck, while he went doing some paperwork.

After a few hours Marco heard something on the deck. Something was falling. He sighed and went out to see ... nothing. There was nothing there or nobody for that sake. He looked at the crowns nest. Nobody. He got wings an flew a few meters up, so he had a view of Moby Dick. There was nobody to be seen anywhere. He got and odd feeling about this and landed back on the ship.

"Oi where is everybody -yoi?" asked Marco loudly.

Some muffles from the nearest cabin got his attention. He walked over and opened the door. It was the broom closet, where they had all their cleaning stuff for the deck and three of his men. What the heck? They were tied up and suddenly all three got big eyes. Marco dodged the attack that came from behind and turned around. There stood a woman around his high. She smiled at him and put her hands to her waist.

"As expected from the commander of the first division," she smiled.

Marco glared at her. Long high heeled black boots on her long, slim legs. She wore a green dress, that showed all of her curves, which were perfect. She had long dark red hair and green eyes. No make that emerald green eyes, with a hint of yellow(?). Her eyes sparkled and she walked towards him. He couldn't let her appearance have any influence on him. He went to defense, waiting for her moves. She didn't seem hostile, but it was clear to him that she was the one responsible for putting three of his men in the closet.

"So you've caught me. Not bad, but I didn't think it would be easy. Let's see what you can," she smiled and suddenly charged.

Marco dodged and made a counterattack. She dodged him and went offensive again. They shifted between offense and defense. Marco had to admit she was good and strong and he could understand why his men was tied up in the closet. She had a seductive way of fighting, but he didn't allow it to affect him. She smiled as if she had fun. He hadn't seen her around before. He would've been sure to remember a woman like her. Young, beautiful and a skilled fighter.

Suddenly she stopped and panted lightly. "This was fun Marco. I could get addicted to this," she smiled.

"What is it you want -yoi?" asked Marco.

"I just wanted to see something. I didn't steal anything. Just tied your men up, but as you can see, they are fine," she smiled and jumped from the deck.

Marco hurried to the railing, seeing her disappear into the town. He shook his head, wondering who she was and what she wanted. He went back to the closet and untied his men, which were embarrassed. Marco sighed.

"She was a skilled fighter. Did she take anything -yoi?" asked Marco.

"No Marco. She just tied us up, stamped on the deck and closed the door. We heard you come out and then..."

Marco nodded. "Just continue to stay watch," he said and went inside, going through the entire ship with some others of his division.

Nothing seemed to be missing, but he couldn't be sure, until the others came back and had searched their room. He had to tell them about the woman and they would properly laugh. Well, he could wait until tomorrow. Then they were a bit sober.

* * *

Marco sighed. He had to tell the crew what happened last evening. He hadn't slept all night. The eyes of the woman and her smile was haunting his mind. He went to deck, where he knew most of the crew was and walked up to Oyaji. He had to know first, so Marco started to tell him. Whitebeard and those around listened to him. All couldn't believe their ears. Marco tricked by a woman? How did that happen? Thatch decided he had to find her and know her trick. He had tried for a year now to trick Marco in a fight.

"Gu ra ra ra ra. Is that so Marco?" laughed Whitebeard.

"I'll search for her, if she has taken anything -yoi," said Marco.

"Marco... What happened to your Straw decoration?" asked Ace, looking at his leg.

"My what?" Marco looked down.

Yes his Straw ribbon was gone and he hadn't noticed.

"Gu ra ra ra ra. It seems she took that from you. For what purpose did you do that, Anne?" asked Whitebeard.

The woman jumped down from her hiding place and smiled to Whitebeard.

"Just for the fun. Here Marco. I hope there's no hard feelings between you and me. I'm Anne," she smiled.

Marco looked confused and so did all the others.

"Sons, let me introduce you to our newest family member, Anne. I hope you'll get along. Anne is also known as Shadow Cat," said Whitebeard.

"You're _the Shadow Cat_? Awesome. I'm Ace." Ace looked at her.

"I am, Fire Fist," said Anne.

"Welcome on board," said Thatch and smiled flirting to her.

She was greeted well and soon they started a party. Marco couldn't believe it, but then smirked. Now it would be fun once more to be on the ship. Anne was strong, fast and agile. So she had been testing his abilities. Not bad. She had courage. And she was good-looking, which of course made her an offer to Thatch's endless flirting. And flirting from some of the others.

"Are we o.k.?" asked Anne Marco.

"We're o.k. I like your courage and strength. It would be fun to spare with you -yoi," smiled Marco.

"It sure will. Can't wait for round two," she smirked and left.

Marco looked after her. He had never met a woman like her and doubted he would met another one. He would definitely get to know her better. For the first time in what seemed forever, a woman had caught his interest. Now he would like to see where it would bring him and her. Thatch stand no chance, once Marco started to make his moves. Everyone knows that what Marco wants, he'll get. That was the law on board the Moby Dick.

* * *

**Ace: Aw... Are you saying Marco falls in love? He doesn't like women.**

**Marco: _-hitting Ace on the head and glared cold at him-_ Where the hell did you get that idea from -yoi?**

**Ace: Thatch told me.**

**Marco: _-glaring deadly at Thatch- _**

**Thatch: Oi. It's just that you never had shown any interest before.**

**Me: Oi Ace, Thatch. Leave Marco alone. He just don't like woman who can't protect themselves. He's a pirate, not a knight. Baka.**

**Ace: Are you sure? Women doesn't belong on ... ouch.**

**Me: _-hitting Ace and give him a deadly glare-_ Maybe I should kill you in my next story. Or let you say that to Nami. _-grinning evilly-_**

**Ace: _-sweatdropping-_ I'm sorry Devilgirl... I'll behave.**

**Marco: Nice story Devilgirl. But who's stronger? -yoi.**

**Me: You of course Marco. As if I would ever let a woman be stronger than you _-smiling at Marco-_**

**Marco: _-blushing slightly-_ It would have been awkward if our new family member would be stronger than the commander of the first division -yoi.**

**Thatch: Aw Marco is blushing. Oi don't ... _-running away from Marco, while Ace is rolling on the floor laughing-_**

**Me: Please leave a review if you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the first chapter? **

**Well this time it's the turn of another favorite character of mine. Here comes Shanks :D**

* * *

**Shanks: Really? I'm one of you favorite too? Well thanks lovely Devilgirl.**

**Me: A badass and handsome man like you is of course one of my favorites.**

**Shanks: I knew it. The ladies can't resist my charm.**

**Benn: _-grunts-_**

**Shanks: What was that Benn?**

**Benn: Nothing.**

**Shanks: I don't believe you. _-glaring deadly at Benn-_**

**Me: Shanks, my friend. Behave.**

**Shanks: I'm a pirate, dear ... Now where's the rum...**

**(Shanks going for the search of booze, Benn sighed and Lucky Roo laughing. Writer trying to keep silence, but Shanks found the rum and starts a party. Geez. Benn throws Shanks and the others out, so writer can have peace. _Pirates_)**

******Benn: Devilgirl83 only owe her own OC. One Piece and the characters belongs to the awesome Oda.**

* * *

On the sea in the New World the Red Force were anchored. There was no wind and it was quite quiet. Benn enjoyed the silence. After having a party all night, the crew were still sleeping or had bad hangover. The same goes for the captain. Shanks lied on his bed, complaining about headache and that there was no booze. Benn couldn't hear this, since he was on watch.

"Shouldn't you help Shanks?" asked Yasopp and followed Benn's gaze over the sea.

"Nah. He won't die form a hangover," said Benn.

"Properly not, but he'll be a pain in the ass if no one, especially you, don't pay him any attention. You know how he is," smirked Yasopp.

"I'll go see him later."

Yasopp nodded. He understood Benn's need for the silence. Him he self also enjoyed it.

"I just can't believe Luffy did pull such a crazy stunt," said Yasopp.

"He has always been reckless, but to declare war to the World Government ... What is he thinking of?" Benn shook his head lightly.

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that Nico Robin is his nakama and since she was taken from him, he just wanted her back no matter what," said Yasopp.

"At least we now have faces of his nakama, beside Roronoa Zoro. Two lovely women, three men and a pet. Why would he have a pet?"

"Who knows? I can't wait to meet him again. still I can't believe he has grown such much. It seems just like yesterday we left Windmill Village," said Yasopp with a sigh.

Benn smiled and nodded. Time sure had passed fast. It has been 10 years since they left Luffy. Benn could still remember the words of Luffy. They were engraved in his heart. And Benn knew they were in the heart of Shanks also. Benn sighed and gave Yasopp a nod, before going to Shanks' cabin. He didn't bother knocking. He could hear Shanks' complains and he walked straight in.

"Benn. I want some booze," said Shanks.

"Don't have any. You drank all yesterday, even the reserves," said Benn.

"I know you're hiding some," said Shanks.

"You took those too. So you'll have to endure until we find an Island."

"Then set sail. I want to hit land soon. Find an Island with a big town," said Shanks.

"Can't set sail now. All men has hangovers."

"As soon as there's some that can sail the ship, then move it," said Shanks.

Benn sighed and left. This was so typical the captain. But he wouldn't change this life for anything. Not at all. He loved to sail the sea, loved to fight and he loved his nakama. He would die for them and he knew they would do the same for him.

* * *

Shanks walked through the town. He knew Benn was following him, but this was just as always. If Shanks really wanted, he could be alone. If he really wanted, but it felt good to know that there was someone watching your back. So Shanks kept walking through the streets, looking around. He didn't search for something special, just killing time.

After a while he found a bar and decided to have a drink or two. It was quiet, but then again it was only around noon. Many were still working and even his crew had duties to attend to. And this wasn't the only bar in town, so those of his men that had nothing to do, would properly be in another bar near the harbor. At least he could relax for a while.

"Join me Benn," he said and soon Ben sat next to him.

"Thought you might want to be alone," said Benn.

"Nah. I could use your company. It's not every day you and I can have some time on our own together," grinned Shanks.

Benn smirked and the two spend some hours at the bar, talking about the old days.

* * *

The ship had restored and the Red Hair pirates were on their way once more. It was a sunny day and those not having duties, were simply lying lazily on deck. It had been a few days since they stopped to restock. Suddenly a cry of disbelief and anger could be heard all over the ship. Shanks rose his head with a frown. Who dared to disturb his nap like this? Soon Lucky Roo came onto the deck, looking furious.

"Who did it?" he asked, gazing around the surprised faces.

"Did what?" asked Shanks.

"We're missing some food and even some booze. Someone is stealing," said Roo.

Shanks jumped onto his feet. "What?"

All around the crew started to look suspicious at each other. When Lucky Roo said there was missing food, then it was. After all he was the cook and in charge for the supplies. He knew exactly what they had.

"All right then. We got two options. 1: someone of this crew are stealing, which I really do not hope or 2: we have a blind passenger on board. Benn search the ship with Lucky and Yasopp. I'll talk with every single one," said Shanks.

One by one they all got into the office of Shanks. Nobody was cable of lying at his face, but so far no one had taken the food and nobody had admitted it. Shanks sighed. His crew was big and some even new. It would be a long day. As Shanks asked the person in front of him to leave, Benn walked in. He pushed a young woman in front of him. She looked stubborn and angry.

"It was a blind passenger," said Benn, tossing two swords on the table and crossed his arms.

"Well, well. Who are you?" asked Shanks.

The woman had long copper colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, small freckles on her cheeks and a scar under her right eye. She wore a dark red miniskirt, a black tanktop, black high heeled sandals and a belt.

"You aren't that great," she said.

"We did find you, didn't we?" asked Shanks.

"After five days," she comment.

"Impressive. So who are you?" asked Shanks.

"What are you going to do with me now?" she asked.

"I'm not cruel. Properly lock you up and when we hit land again, I'll let you go," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm impressed that you managed to hide for so long on my ship and I'm impressed by your Haki level," he said.

"So he was right. You're a fool," she comment.

"Who?" Shanks was confused and intrigued by her.

"Taka no Me. He dared me to this," she said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? He had done so a few times before," said Shanks with a sigh.

"So you've met him, fought him and to impress him, he gave you this challenge?" Benn looked at her.

"I'm not an idiot. I didn't fight him. I stole from him," she said.

"WHAT?" Both men looked surprised at her.

"That impressed him, so he dared me to impress him further. I had to stay hiding on your ship for at least four days. I accepted the challenge and I won," she smirked.

"That means he'll be here to see if you did manage to pull it off," said Benn.

"So now we now why. How about a name, beauty?" Shanks smiled at her.

"Karin."

"Lovely. Since it was a challenge from Taka no Me, I won't lock you up. Travel with us to the next Island and fight me there. I would love to see how strong you are," he said.

"Deal," she grinned.

* * *

Mihawk was indeed impressed by her. Not only was she able to steal food from him, right under his nose, but she had also managed to pull off his challenge. She was not a regular thief or woman. Shanks was as impressed as he and it wouldn't surprise Mihawk, if Shanks asked her to join his crew. After all Shanks was cable of sensing her Haki level and curious about her skills.

As they came to an Island, Karin and Shanks fought and this battle wasn't a small one, where Shanks easily took care of his opponent. No Karin was good and strong and proved to be more of a challenge than regular swordsmen/swordswomen. Her Haki level was even higher than Shanks first had thought, but he loved this challenge even more. After defeating her, which wasn't easy, he smiled to her.

"You would be lovely crewmate," he said.

"Are you asking me to join you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Want me for my skills or look?" She looked at him with a small frown.

"Both."

"So there might be a hidden agenda?" She got a feeling he wanted more of her than just namakaship.

"It might be, but I'm not telling. Going to join?"

"I am. Mostly because I feel comfortable around you and your crew. And I do like the flirting," she smirked slightly.

"Is that so? Well then Karin, welcome as a Red Hair pirate. Your hair sure suits our name," he grinned.

Karin smiled. Yep Shanks was indeed a complex man, but she liked challenges. That was what motivates her the most. But that had also made her lonely over the years and even if she could get anyone she wanted, she didn't want them. There was no challenges in it. And she longed for a place where she could feel home and safe. On Red Force she had found it and even if Shanks wouldn't have asked her to join, she would have continued to stay on that ship. Either as a crew member or blind passenger.

Shanks looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as he talked to Benn. She was a real beauty and it would be a challenge to be around her and not give in to the urge of kissing her. And he liked that challenge. He knew he properly would give in, but he wouldn't be that easy. She had to fight for it. After all she seemed to like challenges and if Shanks wanted to keep her, he had to make sure she didn't get what she wanted to easily. Not even that means he had to endure being near her and not cable of being with her.

As Benn listen to his captain, he noticed how Shanks kept looking at Karin. He knew that look too well, but there was also something different this time. It seemed that his captain had fallen for her. Not only feeling attracted to her, but really wanted her, yet he knew Shanks would not just give into those feelings. After all he was the captain and she was their new nakama. But Benn also knew that sooner or later Shanks would give in, but Benn didn't mind. They were free men living for today and hoped for a tomorrow.

* * *

**Shanks: Me falling in love? I doubt ... **

**Me: _-Handing over a picture of the OC-_**

**Shanks: Wow she's hot.**

**Benn: She's mysterious, courageous, beautiful and a fighter, so of course he would fall.**

**Yasopp: It is always the captain getting the girl.**

**Me: Not always _-Letting Yasopp read the first chapter-_**

**Yasopp: Is he's one of your favorite too? Shanks you got some competition -_B__links teasingly at Shanks -_**

**Shanks: You're just jealous.**

**Yasopp: Whatever. I do have my love back home _-dreaming eyes, thinking of his wife-_**

**Shanks: Love it. At least it's not me and Mihawk. Why do people fantasies of that?**

**Me: Because it's funny and you two are both hot, sexy and badass -_grinning-_**

**Mihawk: Don't you dare write a story like that.**

**Me: -_Jumps up from her seat. 'Where the hell did he come from?'- _Help. Benn he's scary.**

**Benn: Let her be Taka no Me. It's harmless. Just for fun and to release fantasy.**

**Mihawk: _-sending writer a deadly glare, before leaving-_**

**Me: _'I hope he doesn't find my story I wrote about him and Shanks. Or any stories about him and Shanks.'_**

**Yasopp: What's wrong Devilgirl?**

**Me: Uh nothing. Please leave a review ;)**

**Shanks: You're hiding something.**

**Writer denies and run towards the exit. Pirates can be scary. Maybe I can find Nami and buy her protection...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: -****_Looking around. There is nobody here. Sighs in relief- _****So here's my next story with another favorite of mine. In fact he's my number one. Mihawk...**

**Mihakw: I'm your favorite? Then you should know better than writing about me.**

**Me -****_Jumps in shock-_**** Where the hell did you come from?**

**Mihawk: No fear ... -****_Smirks evilly-_**

**Me: Yikes. Oi Mihawk just leave. You don't have to read it, but I have some followers out there wanting to read about my favorites ...**

**Mihawk: It's about me right? Let me decide if I want anyone to read it or not.**

**Shanks: Come on Taka no Me. It's only for fun. If I can endure it, so can you ... Let Devilgirl be or I will kick you.**

**Mihawk: Like a cripple like you could ever beat me.**

**Shanks: Let's see about that.**

**Me: -'****_While those two argues, I upload the story'-_**** Hope you'll like it. And remember I do not own One Piece. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Pirates. She hated most of them. They were noisy and cruel. She had met few who were alright, but she hated most of them. Especially those she just had tired up and thrown onto the cart. They were rapist, murders and thieves. She took the cart and started to move towards the harbor with it. Filthy pirates. She put them on their ship, set the sail and steered it away from the Island. Then she left the ship, letting the sea take the pirates away.

She walked into the bar and sat down. Soon the barkeeper came with a bottle of red wine to her and placed it at her table with a glass. She poured herself the wine, swirled around, while she looked at the color. She took a small sip, gurgled and then swallowed. Normally you would spit it out, but she would not waste the wine like that. It was good and she nodded. The barkeeper hurried away.

He saw her entering the bar. Long slim legs. He looked at her body from her feet to the top. A slim, yet trained body. She wore a simply green dress and black high heeled sandals. Her face was framed by long light curled red hair. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but they were intense. She looked young and innocent, but the way she moved, told him that she was confident and had some experience. He liked her choice of wine and how she treated it.

Her eyes wandered over the room. Smugs, pirates, thieves and other scum was sitting in their corners, eyes on her. Then her eyes fixed on him and she mustered him. She knew exactly who he was. Being who she was, she had to know. After dwelling on him for some time, her eyes went to her wine and then she was observant about her surroundings.

He didn't fail to see how the people around reacted as she came in and as she let her eyes wander over them. Fear was showed and they started to talk in a low voice, almost whispering. She choose to ignore this and as her eyes set on him, he saw she took a good look, before her attention went to her wine and her surroundings once more.

After two hours, she stood up and walked to the stairs. It led her right pass him and she gazed shortly at him. A small and shy smile played on her lips, making her look innocent. He followed her movements and saw what room she entered. He took his time. The voices around became a bit higher, but not much. He was intrigued. She held such a power over the whole bar.

"What did she do to those other pirates?" He heard someone nearby whisper.

"From what I can understand she takes the pirates, tire them up and put them back on their ship. Then she sail the ship away from the Island, before leaving the ship and let them to their destiny." Another voice answered.

Slowly the bar got empty. Nobody wanted to stay here longer than necessary. Many had already left, but not frantic. Just naturally. He wondered why and how she got that kind of power. Yes she was trained and properly strong, but most pirates and thieves didn't respect a woman, even though she was known for her power. What was it then? He drank the last of his wine, place the payment and a little tip too, before going upstairs. His room was next to hers.

As if she had felt him come, she stepped out of her room with a towel and only wearing a red robe. She didn't smile, nor hurried back into her room. Instead she walked straight pass him and to the bathroom. He heard the water as he looked the door.

She had gone through the wanted posters. Nothing special and none had been on this Island. Most of those with a bounty on their head avoided this era. Maybe because of her. Those who got here, mostly kept themselves out of trouble. Maybe it was because of that, that he was here. It was quiet and nice. Almost peacefully. She wrote what had happened into her black notebook. Then she took off her clothes and put on her robe, finding her towel and left the room. Somehow she had timed it, so he would see her like this. She didn't care and walked to the bathroom, taking a shower.

It wasn't his room, but he didn't care. He looked around. It was like his room. It bore no signs of someone living here. Only a backpack, some clothes and a notebook was seen. He took the notebook and started to read. It was like a diary. The first date was from 7 years ago.

_10__th__ June 1505_

_They killed mom and dad. Just because they could. Filthy pirates. I showed them fear. Serves them right. Carter, who owns the bar, is now my caretaker. Like I need one. I'm 15 years old. Well, as long as I have a place to stay. I'll make sure to handle the ugly and filthy pirates. If they bothers me or do something to the town, I'll deal with them._

So she was 22 years now. 11 years younger than him. He continued to flip through her notebook, reading how she took care of those who were a threat. She was cruel. Nowhere did she write about love or happy stuff. Only cold facts about how she fought the scum of the sea.

He came to the last entering.

_22__nd__ August 1512_

_Another pirate crew didn't know what was best for them. Tried to rape me in the bar and after I lured them outside to the forest, they tried to raped me once more. I beat them up, tired them and as usual I put them on their ship, set sail and left it. Serves them right.  
As I came back to the bar the people showed fear and were talking in low voices. I don't care, but then my eyes felt on _him_ sitting at a table near the stairs. I've never met him before, but I do know who he is. After all he is famous or is it infamous? As long as he behaves, I'll let him be. However I feel slight drawn to him. Something about his presence makes me want to do stuff I've never done before. He gives me some unfamiliar feelings.  
I better shrug it off. I need a bath to cool me down. It's getting hot, just thinking of him. What is wrong with me? Was the fight too hard or did I caught something? But it's weird though. It's only the thought of him that makes my heart beat faster and making me feel hot._

He smirked. It seemed she was innocent in some way. And he was the reason why she felt so hot. She even felt herself drawn to him. He just loved sweet innocent women and men. He was bisexual, like most pirates were. She would be the next woman he would seduce. And he would show her a world of pleasure.

He laid down her notebook and looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes. Her hair was wet, and she had only her towel wrapped around her body. He could smell flower, which must come from her shampoo. She stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

He voice was like music in her ears.

"Wanting to know who you are," he said.

"You've read my diary, so now you know. Leave," she said.

It was hard for her to stay this strong. She felt her heart beat slightly faster, just as when she saw him the first time. As she had come back from the bath, she hadn't expected him to be in her room, reading her diary. It was annoying and normally she would kick the person's ass, but first she had only a towel covering her body and second she wasn't sure she wanted to do so.

"No. I'm going to help you," he smirked slightly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh and with what, if I may ask, Mr. Dracule Mihawk?" she asked.

Mihawk kept smirking. This woman was so innocent and screamed to be showed into the world of pleasure of adulthood. She looked into his yellow eyes. The warm fussy feeling started to come back. What was going on here? Why couldn't she just throw him out? She was a confident young woman. Sure he was the world's greatest swordsman, but she knew a trick or two.

"Just trust me. I won't hurt you," he said, getting closer to her.

She took a step backwards, more of instincts than fear. Her eyes were still fixed on his. In one move, he had closed the gap between them and held his arm around her waist. She gasped from surprise, but he did not lose time, as he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a moment, taken completely off guard.

After a moment, she tried, half-hearted, to push him away, but he just deepened the kiss. She had to admit that being in his arm, having his warm and soft lips pressed against hers, made her feel warm and fussy. She wasn't sure what to make of those feelings. It didn't seem like danger to her, more like … Well, she wasn't sure what.

Mihawk licked and bit her lower lip for entrance and after a few seconds, she granted him this and her eyes closed. He explored her mouth and played with her tongue. He knew she had giving in to her lust and feelings. It did indeed make things easier for him. He had never raped a person before and even though he was attracted to her, he wouldn't start now. He preferred to seduced them and he succeeded every time.

She was first lost in the feeling. Never had she felt like this before and it scared her, yet not that much. His kiss was soft, but somehow demanding. She had closed her eyes and just let this happen. Then she felt his body react to the kiss and her so close. It brought her back to reality and she realized that she was only wearing a towel and she _kissed_ the strongest swordsman in the world. She pushed him away, this time with all she had.

He let her push her away. If she hadn't reacted at all at his body's reaction, then he would have been slight worried. However he didn't let go of her, but their bodies didn't touch each other. She looked into his eyes and he saw she didn't know what she should do. He stroked her cheek lightly, sending a shiver through her body.

"I…" she was lost for words.

He leaned towards her, so his lips were outside her left ear. "I won't hurt you. Just relax and enjoy," he whispered.

She shivered lightly, as his breathe landed on her ear. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. He kissed her ear, before pulling her close again. She leaned her head backwards and he kissed her exposed neck, sending chills down her spine and a slight moan escaped her lips. He lifted her up from the floor and went to the bed, where he gently put her down.

"Tomorrow you will be able to call yourself a grown-up bounty hunter," he said and kissed her.

She kissed him back, wanting this more than anything. He was kind, even though he was a pirate. And he was no threat to her. She led him seduce her and enjoyed his skillful hands and lips. She had never been attracted to a man before, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be with one. And she had known that she was attracted to him, even before her mind. This night would be her first time and she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

**Me: I won't write lemons in these one shots.**

**Mihawk: That properly saved you from death but not from your punishment.**

**Me: Don't like it? Like I give a damn. Yikes. -****_Avoids Mihawks kotagana and runs into the living room-_**

**Shanks: Oi Devigirl... Mihawk let her be. Damn it.**

**-****_Shanks protects writer, while she hides behind Benn, who only sits there with a smirk. _**

**Me: 'Maybe_ I should chose to write a story about him too'-_**

**Rayleigh: What's going on here. Fighting inside? Get out brats.**

**Me: Rayleigh-sama. Mihawk is just annoyed because I didn't want to write a lemon, though I ****set the stage for it. He properly wants me to end it.**

**Mihawk: That would be your death sentence.**

**Rayleigh: That man doesn't know how to have fun.**

**-****_Mihawk gazes annoyed at them all, decides it's not worth it and leaves. _**

**Me: _'I better sleep with on eye open and in the same room as Rayleigh or Shanks'-_**

**Shanks: Don't worry Devilgirl... I'll protect you.**

**Me: Thanks Shanks. Maybe I should remind Mihawk about what kind of power woman truly has ... -****_Grins evilly from the idea that just had popped into my mind-_**

**Benn: Don't worry. He liked the story. I saw it. -****_Smiles-_**

**Me: Thanks, Benn. Please leave a review if you also liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Thanks to Rayleigh I got some time to write a new story about another of my favorite.**

**Ace: Who might that be? And what will you write?**

**Thatch: Another story? Tell, tell.**

**Marco: She hasn't started yet, so be patience -yoi.**

**Ace: She could at least tell who it is.**

**Thatch: Yeah and she must have an idea what it should be about.**

**-_Marco hits them on their head, dragging them out of the room. After a while he comes back-_**

**Me: Thank you, Marco.**

**Marco: So who is it this time -yoi?**

**Me: You'll see**

**Marco: Well have fun writing. And remember fans; Devilgirl83 only owns her own OC if there is anyone. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

She was slight nervous. Okay she was terrified. For only two months had she been a Whitebeard pirate and today they had anchored at an Island that was under the protection of Whitebeard. First she had helped her commander and his division shopping and now she had time on her own. But it was not that, that terrified her. No it was the feeling she had for one of her nakama. Whenever he was near or she had to talk to him, her heart was beaten slight faster. First she had feared to talk about it, but her commander had seen right through her and even encouraged her to do something about it. And therefor she walked through this town, looking for the perfect gift for him. It would soon be his birthday.

The shops were booming with sales and other stuff, but she walked straight to a curtain shop. First thing first. She wanted a tattoo to show she was a Whitebeard pirate. It would be her pride and a way to show gratitude. She remembered the day she became a pirate. They day Whitebeard had offered her shelter, food and a home. And she would never forget it.

"Lost in thoughts, Mimi?" a voiced to her left asked.

She jumped slightly in shock and turned her head, just to see Haruta and Izo next to her.

"Geez, commander. Don't scare me like this," she said.

"Seems you already was scared," said Haruta.

"She's on a mission to find a gift. Can we help?" asked Izo.

"No, but thanks, commander. I think I can find something on my own," she said shyly.

Haruta chuckled. "I see. Well, good luck then," he said.

"Thanks."

Izo and Haruta kept walking and turned into a shop. Mimi shook her head and went into the house in front of her. Marco had told her the address where she could get a tattoo done. She didn't fear the tattoo,but the gift, since she had no idea what to buy for him. It should be something he liked and something he would look at with fond memory of whom had giving it to him. Something that told him what she couldn't say with words.

Leaving the house with her new tattoo, she strolled down town, looking at the shops to get inspired. If she didn't find it today, there was always a tomorrow, since they were going to be here for five days. Suddenly she stopped just outside a pottery. She always wanted to try making something from clay, so she entered the shop, hoping she could persuade the owner to teach her to make something from clay.

"Good day, I'm Kim, the owner of this place. Can I help you?" a black haired woman asked her.

"Hi. I'm Mimi. I want to make a gift from clay to a man I like very much," she said shyly.

"You're a Whitebeard pirate?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Just joined two months ago," said Mimi.

"And already falling for one?"

Mimi blushed and nodded. Kim chuckled and took the hand of Mimi, dragging her to the back of the shop.

"I would gladly help you. I know most of them, since my father owns the bar they use when they are here. So who is the lucky man?" asked Kim.

Mimi told her and Kim chuckled. "I see. Well, then Mimi. I'll help you."

Mimi blushed again, but soon Kim was finding tools, clay and gestured Mimi to come to the workplace. Then Kim shortly left to close the shop. She then started to teach Mimi about how to use clay and get the best result, before helping her making the best gift. Kim told Mimi it would have to be in the oven for 14 hours and then it had to cool off, so Mimi could come the day after tomorrow and paint it and on the fourth day she could get it with her. Mimi was happy to hear that and as she walked back to the ship,she smiled.

"I guess you fond a good gift," said Izo, as he saw Mimi's smiling face.

"I did, commander, but I will have to ask you for a favor," she said.

"Anything," said Izo.

"The day after tomorrow, I would need a couple of hours free and the day that another hour or so," she said.

"Consider it done. You really have worked hard, since you became our sister, so of course I grant you that," he said.

Mimi smiled to Izo. "Thanks commander. I'm doing my best," she grinned and went inside to go back to her duties.

"Sometimes she's trying to hard. I've never met a woman like her. In fact we could all learn a thing or two from her," said Vista, coming to Izo.

Izo shook her head with a smile. "Mimi is going to become someone great under Oyaji's flag. And we will support her, but we have a duty too. To teach her to relax and enjoy live... Let's see if our dear brother can do that," he grinned.

"Who are you thinking of?" asked Vista.

"Wait and see," smiled Izo and left the swordsman confused.

~x~

Mimi worked hard, so she didn't disappoint Izo and the others. The commanders just shook their heads and Whitebeard smiled. She was just like most when they became their nakama. Trying to show they wouldn't regret the decision, but so far, Whitebeard had never regret to call any of his sons for son. She would learn that she always would be their sister.

"Are you going to town -yoi?" asked Marco, as Mimi left Moby Dick.

"Yeah. I got something to do, but I wont be away all day. I'll come and work twice as hard," she said.

"No need for that. Just take a day off. You surely deserved it -yoi."

Mimi looked at the commander. "But i don't mind."

"It's an order. Take the day off and enjoy it -yoi," said Marco with a fond smile.

"Aye, commander," she said and ran into town.

"It shouldn't be necessary to order her to rest," said Izo with a sigh.

"She's in your division -yoi," said Marco.

"And I told her it was fine. She's to sweet like that," smiled Izo.

"Who's sweet?" asked Thatch and came to them.

"Mimi," said Izo.

Thatch smiled and gazed at the town. "All women are sweet, Izo, but Mimi is special. She's strong and caring," he said.

Izo and Marco shared a short gaze, before Izo chuckled. "Mimi is of course special. After all she's a Whitebeard pirate," said Izo.

"And Oyaji wouldn't let her be one if she wasn't -yoi."

Thatch shook his head, knowing they just taunt him and then he left to the kitchen, his thoughts on Mimi. Besides being strong and caring,s he was beautiful. Long dark black-blue hair, crystal blue eyes and a feminine face. Her body was strong, but also very feminine with and hour-glass figure. Long legs and a descent cleavage. Men always turned their head towards her and when they fought her, they hesitate to hit her, making it easy for her to win over them. Of course she never relied on her beauty. No she trained her body to be even stronger. She was a dangerous woman for the weak willed men.

~x~

"It's done," said Mimi and looked at her handicraft.

Kim looked at it and was impressed. Of course it was not perfect, but for a newbie it was quite impressive. You could see all the effort Mimi had put in it to make this. Kim smiled to her, as Mimi grinned.

"He' will definitely love this and if you don't win his heart with that, then I'm sorry for you," said Kim.

"I'm not sure I can give it to him ... Not with letting him no it's from me ..." Mimi suddenly looked pale and insecure.

"Come on Mimi. You're a pirate. Are you scared of letting him know your feelings?" Kim looked at her.

"... I have to live with him every day... If he doesn't feel the same ... I'm not sure I can live on that ship then, but I love Oyaji as my real father ... It would be hard," Mimi looked sad.

"He might think you made this because you love him as a brother. I met Izo yesterday and he told me you always do your best to show you deserves to be their sister. Just take it easy and give him this. He'll be happy," said Kim.

"..."

"But then again it's up to you," said Kim.

Mimi nodded, her thoughts about how to give it to him, without feeling scared. His birthday was in 6 days and they were going to have a feast on an uninhabited Island nearby. It was always a risk to party, but they were free men and women of the sea and they loved to party. And a birthday always was a reason to celebrate, which caused in weekly celebrations. Only the commanders and Whitebeard got to celebrate their birthday on the day they were born. The others would be celebrated on Saturdays.

"I wish you luck," said Kim, bringing Mimi out of her thoughts.

"Thanks, Kim. For everything," she said and packed the gift.

Kim blinked to her and gave her a hug, before Mimi left.

~x~

The celebration was at full hand. The gifts was still unpacked and lied on a table on deck. Mimi still hadn't brought hers, unsure if she should give it to him or not. Haruta had been nice and said she could jump into his gift. Izo had just sent Haruta a scolding gaze, but Mimi didn't see it and thanked the twelfth commander.

All around her was laughter, drinking, music and cheering. The man in the middle grinned and had fun, not noticing her. She sat with her food and drink, not really hungry or thirsty. She felt slight sick and nervous, her sift in her pocket. Kim was right. He could see it as a token of nakamaship, which would be also bad, but better than he knew her feelings and didn't return it.

"Why don't you give him the gift?"

She looked to her left and saw Whitebeard smiling to him.

"I ... I don't think it's good enough," she mumbled shyly.

"You made it yourself, didn't you? I comes from your heart, so of course it will be good enough for him. Hurry up and place it on the table. He's going to open the gifts soon," said Whitebeard encouraging to her.

"Oyaji ... I ..."

He smiled. "I know how you feel for him, Mimi. And it's fine. If you don't risk anything, you won't gain anything. And don't worry. No one will laugh or make fun of your feelings. And we will help you no matter what," he said.

Mimi looked at him and put her hand in her pocket. It comforted her that Whitebeard said those words. To know that her captain and father figure said good for her feelings, gave her even more courage, so she stood up and walked towards the gift table. Before she could change her mind, she placed her gift there and hurried away. Hiding near Whitebeard, she looked at the birthday man went to the table and unpacked the gifts.

"Aw guys..."

Thatch, the birthday man, was smiling every time he unpacked a gift and said his thanks. The others just grinned or smiled at him, knowing he liked all gifts, but that he even more liked the thought behind it. Soon he came to the gift from Mimi. There was no card to tell him from whom it was, but he had seen her placed it there in a hurry a few moments ago. He unpacked it and saw a handmade mine sword of clay, painted in his favorite color, red-brown, yellow and blue. It was not perfect, but it was really neat and he could see she had put some effort in it. He looked at it and saw some letters on it. Reading it, he smiled and then searched for her.

Mimi couldn't look, as he picked up her gift. Instead she went to the railing and gazed over the sea, which was calm. Her heart beat faster and she had no idea if he would see what she had wrote on the sword.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around her from behind. Her heart stopped for a moment, as she realized it was Thatch. She blushed at the sudden and intimate touch.

"Thanks for the gift," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome, Thatch. Happy birthday," she said in a low voice.

Thatch turned her around, so he could see her face, but she looked down, afraid to meet his gaze. The world around her was just a blur and voices she couldn't hear what was saying. Only Thatch was in her world.

Smiling Thatch lifted her face, so she looked up at him. He liked the pink on her cheeks, telling him better than the letter on the sword, what she felt for him. Leaning down, he whispered.

"Don't be shy, love. There's no reason for that."

With those words, Thatch closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

**Me: And end.**

**Marco: -_Grinning- _Seems Thatch was the victim this time -yoi.**

**Thatch: Sweet. I'm one of your favorite too, then. -_Blinks to writer-_**

**Me: Yep. Did you like it?**

**Ace: Mimi... What kind of name is that?**

**-_Thatch hit Ace on the head-_**

**Thatch: Mimi is a sweet name and everything Devigirl83 writes is good.**

**Me: Well, thanks Thatch. Let's hope my followers like it too. _-'He's just like Sanji in some way, just a little more mature, not doing a noodle dance or so'-_  
**

**Marco: That's how you win over a love-sick person -yoi.**

_**-Thatch starts to chase Marco, who just teases him further, making Ace laugh hard. This noises attracts Luffy, Shanks and the Straw Hats-**_

**Luffy: What's going on?**

**Ace: Devilgirl just wrote a fluffy story, where Thatch is the 'victim'.**

**Luffy: Victim?**

**Shanks: Don't think about it, Anchor. So Devilgirl, Thatch is a favorite too? Why?**

**Me: I like his smile.**

**Thatch: I like your smile too, Devilgirl.**

**Me: Thanks Thatch. Marco stop teasing him. Jeez, boys will always be boys.**

**Marco: Oi what is that supposed to mean -yoi?**

**-_All men freeze in spot, except Luffy, who doesn't understand-_**

**Me: Never mind.**

**All, but Luffy: DEVILGIRL83.**

**-_Nami enters the room-_**

**Nami: Are yo finished here, guys? She need rest to write the next story.**

_**-All men shudders and leaves. Thatch blinking to writer-**_

**Me: Thanks Nami.**

**Nami: That will be 10.000 Beries.**

_**-Hands over the Beries-**_

**Nami: Thank you, Devilgirl. To you fans, leave a review or else...**


End file.
